


【豪鬼/ABO】星辰里「上」

by LuBeiAn



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuBeiAn/pseuds/LuBeiAn
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 1





	【豪鬼/ABO】星辰里「上」

00  
“在所有的时间里，唯有此刻，你才不是我触不可及的星辰。”

01  
在雷门中足球部所有队员的心中，豪炎寺修也无疑会分化为一个极度强大的Alpha，哪怕他当下只有十四岁，离Alpha正常的分化期还有两三年。这一默认预期使得所有人对他除了绿茵场上的全面信赖外，还多了一点不可描述的心情。  
随着全世界AO人口的逐年下降，Beta承担了越来越重要的社会责任，在各行各业都有越来越多的普通人通过努力可以大放异彩，但毫无疑问的是，Alpha的基因里自带的并不仅仅只是廉价的优越感，领先Beta与Omega一大截的体力和智力使得这些Alpha仍旧牢牢占据着社会的主体地位，即使是稚嫩的少年Alpha也会收到极大的关注和期待，无论是正面的还是负面的。  
而豪炎寺修也无疑也即将成为这个群体中的一员，即使有许多人私下里忍不住怀着他不会分化为Alpha的恶劣情绪，但如果他们可以稍微去查验一下豪炎寺一家，就会知道传统的AO父母结合下很难出现Beta，并且他也已经错过了传统Omega分化的时间。  
与他相对应的是鬼道有人。这个非鬼道家亲传血脉的少年来路不明，纵然在football frontier和FFI中展现了极高的身体和心理素质，但他与典型Alpha的形象着实相差太远，虽然他们同样纤细而强势，但他过分理智，在绝大多数情况下都对变化的事和物冷眼旁观，他的骨子里便缺少人们对Alpha的一项基本认知。  
如果将性别比作自然事物，那么Alpha是太阳，每一个Alpha流动的血液都像在沸腾或者燃烧，甚至有刚刚分化的小Alpha因为难以控制自己而暴走并惹出祸事，其中男性Alpha又比女性Alpha更加容易陷入狂躁；Omega则是月亮，阳朔阴望，在传统观念里，Omega承担着种群传承的任务，是重点保护，也是最不被当做同等生物看待的存在，哪怕历史上已经无数次的证明了Omega可以承担需要极高水平的工种和任务，在现代社会，他们也依旧被当作一种“稀缺资源”，男性Omega比女性Omega比例少很多，绝大多数由于特殊原因仅仅被当成玩物用来交易和发泄。  
而占据了绝大多数比例的Beta，是耀眼太阳下的风雷雨雪，是静谧月光下漫天的星辰。  
而鬼道有人作为一个少年的极度理智，也代表着他几乎没有可能成为Alpha。

02  
鬼道在初入帝国学园时，被影山零治带去初中部与高中部都转了一圈。他们走到高中部教学楼的时候，影山因为突发事件临时离开，于是他一个人坐在展览厅门口的沙发里发呆。  
等到影山回来后，他们一起坐车离开。期间尊敬的老师顺口问他独处时看到了什么，鬼道短暂思索后按时间详细列出了口头表单，从展览厅的展品到卫生间角落里的乱七八糟堆放的清洁用品，无意中提到明明会用柠檬来清洗异味，却把工具随意摆放，看着不像是同一个人的作风。  
“柠檬？”影山转头看了他一眼，并未告知少年入学体检为什么和其他人隔开单独进行，以及为什么突然要吃维生素来保证基本的营养补充，如果可以的话，他倒也不希望自己器重的学生在未来需要承担一些不适合他的身份可以承担的事情。  
于是鬼道在帝国的庇护下，安稳度过了两年的学生时光，直到国二时他与雷门中的相遇，打破了原本的生活节奏。  
影山离去前则对此保持了沉默。

03  
事情开始不可控的端倪出现在与Alien学园的战斗期间。他们坐着闪电大篷车北上南下，从东京到北海道到冲绳又返回东京，舟车劳顿状况频出，豪炎寺修也离队，风丸一郎太不告而别，还有双重人格的吹雪士郎和因为风丸离去丧气不已的円堂守。鬼道没有时间像往常一样耐着性子分药，那些从国一开始被要求吃的维生素在他的认知里并不重要，而这些东西本来应该和那个已经离开的人一样被他丢掉。可就像他走不出心魔一样，他他始终没有真的丢掉什么东西。  
直到前往冲绳寻找炎之射手，不知道是谁拿错了背包，等鬼道注意到的时候，那瓶药已经被不见了，于是他在本地重新买了一瓶维生素继续吃着。  
他不自知停药的前几个月没有出现任何身体问题，在此期间他们也完成了整个与Alien学园的斗争与FFI的征途。直到某一天上学的路上，途径高中部时他被混杂的气味击中。他半蹲下来干呕，被路过的学长投以复杂的神情。  
只有分化不久的Alpha才会控制不住信息素外溢，因此学校对于学生来说在另一个层面并不友好。他心知肚明空气里的味道当然不会真的是因为学校心血来潮在重建时多种了一些水果和花草，也不可能是距离几公里外的菜场突然出现在隔壁，他心下有些惶恐不安，感觉自己大概是错过了什么重要的事情，又突然想起来发生在FFI与意大利的比赛。  
那个时候，影山看到他摘了护目镜后，慢慢说了一句“很久没有见到你素着一张脸的样子了”，然后短暂的给了他一个拥抱，趁其他人不注意的时候用手指擦过他的后颈。  
他当时以为对方只是无意，现在看来这大概是个提醒，也是个警告。

04  
于是他请了个假回家，找到当年负责体检的医生询问额外体检项目的问题。对方开始有些支吾不愿正面回答，直到听到鬼道描述了现状顿时紧张起来。紧接着他被接到中心医院重新做了检查。  
鬼道难以描述自己在看到体检结果单时的心情，在复杂的情绪里，大概只有一点点算得上不那么抗拒。  
而这一点点的来由，则是他坐电梯下楼时听到旁边的小护士说，豪炎寺家的公子一定会成为最为优秀的Alpha医生，仿佛她们笃定豪炎寺修也的未来真的在亲父的意志下与足球毫无关系。  
鬼道当然不觉得好友未来会放弃踢球，但他不得不承认豪炎寺因为父亲的反对出过的状况确实不能用一次两次简单的争吵来一带而过，因此这件事又显得不那么确定。  
而……  
Alpha……吗？

05  
炎之射手登场的时候，鬼道有一种“得救了”的心情。  
他大多数情况下的确是个极度理智的人，但这也不代表他觉得自己有什么义务一定要为雷门中学足球部负责，特别是円堂守出问题的情况下。他来到雷门中的目的无非是两个，一个特别重要的，是为队友复仇，还有一个不怎么提的，也很重要，是和円堂守一起踢球。  
在这两个目的一个已经完成了，另一个的当事人面临着被瞳子教练随时驱逐的困境的情况下，坦白说他是想过甩手不干的。只是他仍旧信任着円堂守，信任着有円堂的雷门中，因此他还在努力为了这个队伍做点事情，为自己的私心多做一些看看还能不能挽回。  
大概是所有的事情触底后都会反弹，円堂终于打起精神后，豪炎寺修也也回来了。  
相比起円堂，鬼道有人对豪炎寺修也的态度更为复杂一点。  
他和円堂相遇的契机是因为他在为队伍寻找更有力的前锋，而突然从木户川清修转学的豪炎寺适时的进入了他的视线，因此他亲自前往雷门想要会一会这位昔日强劲的王牌射手，却机缘巧合遇到了让他足以改变他对足球的理念的人。  
在此之前鬼道有人的人生里只有两件事情非常重要，一个是达成带回妹妹的心愿，一个是寄托了他对过世父母的怀念，以及被寄托了希望的足球。而这两件事归根结底汇成了同一个交点，这个交点是football frontier的全国冠军。  
但是他输了，输在了关东区域赛，也输在了全国大赛的赛场上。  
他难以描述自己的心情究竟如何，只是将自己的足球放在了储藏间里，坐在窗台上漫无目的的从日落看到日出。鬼道家的别墅离市区有段距离，平时他并不介意跑去雷门中看他们训练，通过观察获取一点难以言说的愉悦感。只是在这一夜里，他突然感到极端的低落，像是在无边的黑暗里不断的下坠，双手摸不到边界也看不到尽头，他开始想要回避这件事。  
第二天他勉强打起精神，穿着便服回到了帝国学园。  
他是帝国唯一还能站着的队员，此刻的训练场空空荡荡，而他也的确一个人安静的站着。他不断回想着所有队友依次倒下的瞬间，他站在这里，却又像是坐在了替补席上，一夜未睡的大脑此时清醒又混沌，他有些分不清时间变换，不知道自己究竟身处何方，观众席上空无一人，像是比赛哨声响起时他空洞的视野。  
直到円堂守抱着足球急匆匆的冲过来想让他打起精神，他却被飞来的足球撞到在地，扯出一个冷淡的弧度。  
豪炎寺修也与円堂的鼓励方式完全不一样，鬼道至今都能回想起来他和妹妹坐在草地上说话时，一瞬间炸起的危机感。足球破风而来，像是一颗冲破所有桎梏的子弹，击碎了他所有的防护罩。  
雷门中学足球部十号，王牌射手豪炎寺修也，面无表情的向他走来。  
而那不仅仅是面无表情而已。  
在孤儿院呆过的孩子被强迫着学会了察言观色，他可以保护着春奈，却没有人能够保护他，因此那段经历给他带来的最大的影响，就是可以轻易读取他人的内心。  
所以他也看到了豪炎寺修也的内心。  
他明明面无表情的走来，踢出了力道强劲的足球，嘴里说着让人不悦的话，却像看着等待救赎的人一样温柔而悲悯。  
像是一个背负着阴影的人，对另一个背负着阴影的人伸出了手。*  
他说，“把后背交给円堂吧。”  
却像是在说，来吧，我们一起背负着痛苦走下去。

06  
鬼道转学雷门后大多数时间都花在了足球上，有一部分原因是因为雷门和帝国的课业难度不一样，他没费什么努力就可以拿到想要的成绩。  
而失去了影山指导的他在短时间里尚可支撑，只是缺少方向也会导致前功尽弃。所以他不得不花了比往常更多的时间来理解新的队伍和新的队员，在球场外观察、在球场对面寻找漏洞和需要实际支撑起这支队伍的中场和秩序是完全不一样的。他融入的很快，很大程度上是因为队友的让步和信任，他对此心知肚明。  
因此他有了更多的理由来接触这些人，也包括豪炎寺。  
豪炎寺修也一天中只有午休和下午放学后才会见到足球部的人，平时课间他会选择一个人坐着看书。所以当他第三次看见鬼道的时候，完全理解不了对方为什么脸上仿佛写着“好巧”，这样的刻意已经不是可以简单的当作没看到的程度了。  
所以他放下书，抓着鬼道的领子把人拉了出去。  
不在队友面前不需要配合养成大家对鬼道说一不二的本能服从的权威，两人私下相处还是比较随意的。豪炎寺有点好笑的说，你有事情可以直说。  
鬼道有点尴尬的转头看了看其他学生，很明显他们俩无论是谁都不算是什么低调的存在，因此不止一个学生会不经意的看过来，眼中带着打量和好奇。

07  
那天之后他们两人建立起了奇特的默契，包括但不限于，豪炎寺不想讲的事情鬼道再好奇也会交给他自己，鬼道遇到麻烦就算不想讲豪炎寺也能让他退步开口。  
所以在闪电大篷车时豪炎寺离队，鬼道没有追出去。

08  
豪炎寺和円堂守在车顶聊了很久，直到小队长慢慢睡着了，豪炎寺给他拉了拉被子，才慢悠悠走到附近的草地上看到背对着他独自一人发呆的鬼道。  
他没有说话，只是走过去坐在对方旁边。  
鬼道转头看了眼豪炎寺，眼神对视的瞬间有一些奇怪的东西出现，像是种子终于找到了可以发芽的土壤，他说，“欢迎回来。”  
豪炎寺轻笑出声，“这么久不见了你就只想说这个吗？”  
鬼道有些脸热，他想说点什么别的，又觉得自己没有什么立场，但很多事情不讲道理，因此直到豪炎寺摸了摸他的脸，他才犹豫着说出了口。  
“我很想你。”  
一片阴影覆盖过来，护目镜被推高露出无措的红瞳，鬼道听到自己越来越大声的心跳，重重的在胸口擂动。  
他不知道发生了什么，只是对方短暂的后退一点，少年清亮的声音此时柔软又低沉，潮湿的空气里传来不容抗拒的指令。  
他在说什么？  
鬼道本能的遵从了指令，任由豪炎寺舌尖撬开齿关，僵硬的身体随着覆盖相贴的唇瓣摩挲慢慢放松下来，多日未见的前锋同学一只手撑住鬼道的后背作为支撑点，另一只手按住脑袋让唇齿间的距离近到过于冒犯这位平日总是严肃的指挥官。  
鬼道懵懂的配合时听到轻微的水声，洗发水的清香溢满鼻腔，他半睁着眼睛，在模糊的视野里仿佛看到洒下一地清辉的月亮。他多日以来的烦躁得到安抚，  
他们安静的接吻，身体黏黏糊糊贴在一起，豪炎寺将鬼道按进怀里，少年纤细的腰身一只手就可以揽住。

09  
那天晚上发生的事情没有人再提起，像是一场从未发生过的旖旎的梦境。  
之后很久他们仍旧以好友相处，只是偶尔在不动明王不知死活的凑上来口头逗弄鬼道时，豪炎寺才会在不经意间露出一些不满，还好的是，并没有人注意到这件事。  
FFI决赛结束后小队长和Fidio去机场送别円堂大介先生和Rococo，并不知道同一时间自己的前锋终于把中前场的指挥同学拐带到了哪里。  
虽然豪炎寺和鬼道也不知道他们俩七拐八拐拐到了哪里。  
很多人都在为闪电日本队的胜利而兴奋，也有很多人在为了落败者惋惜，大家都情绪高涨的狂欢，因此没有人注意到冠军队的两位核心人物已经不见了，也没人会注意到在意大利区杂乱的小巷里，时不时响起的暧昧声音。  
鬼道在这个时候还不知道自己会发生什么样的变化，他只是觉得有什么东西即将突破束缚，身体被压抑所以不舒服，但更多的是二人赤诚相对时皮肤相贴的灼热，是空气里升腾的情色和暧昧，护目镜被摘掉放在一旁，红色的披风压在身下，他背靠着墙，任由豪炎寺将他的双腿叠到胸前，手指探进不可言说的地方，一下一下刺激着他的欲望。  
高潮到来的时候，鬼道伸手抱紧了豪炎寺，对方回以热烈的亲吻，将无声的尖叫吞吃入腹。  
他们只做了一次，鬼道穿好衣服靠在豪炎寺肩上，两个人有一搭没一搭的说话。直到天色昏暗，他们才不得不起身返回日本区。

10  
重新做了体检的鬼道有人和医生进行了一次不那么合乎规范的谈话，两人将大多数人有些羞于启齿的事情讲的像是学术问题，医生自然一脸淡定，鬼道则不得不压下自己的羞耻心让谈话可以顺利进行。  
“所以我是……”  
“男性Omega。理论上来说你的分化期在国一和国二的时候就应该出现了，但影山先生拜托我们制作了药，在你第一次可以闻到信息素味道的时候，也就是开始分化前的几个月里，这些药会帮助你压抑、推迟甚至改变Omega的分化情况。”  
医生意味深长的说，“毕竟你可是鬼道家的小少爷。”  
鬼道默默的叹了口气，所有的怀疑在此时都得到了证实。  
“所以我开始吃的药不是维生素？”  
“当然不是，”医生说，“你多吃点饭就可以了……哦，你吃的已经很多了，不需要再多补充了，对身体也不好。那你是什么时候开始吃真的维生素的？”  
鬼道眯着眼睛回想，大概推算出了时间。  
“有过性事吗？”  
“……”鬼道努力让自己看起来不那么窘迫，“大概，一个月前。”  
“就一次吗？对方的年龄性别是？”  
“嗯……同岁的男生。”  
“嗯……那就没问题了，我们对你的信息素提取结果做了分析，你还是会分化为Omega，但因为已经压抑的很久了，而且有那一次性事对身体激素的引导作用，你可能会在大概一个月后出现迟来的分化期，你最好做点心理准备。”  
鬼道疑惑的问，“什么心理准备？”  
“被压抑太久了，本能会爆发。”医生翻出一本册子递过去，封面上写着“Omega安全手册”几个字，“我的建议是，你最好寻找一个已经分化的Alpha来帮助你度过分化期，同年龄的孩子没有能力解决你的分化期，你自己是不可能硬抗过去的。”  
鬼道透过护目镜注视着医生，“如果我非要自己硬抗呢？”  
“你最好不要有这种想法，小少爷，”医生说，“鬼道先生已经知道了，他不介意你到底是什么性别，但如果你要硬抗的话，他可能会给你强制派遣一个你压根就不认识的Alpha，就算你侥幸逃过去了，你的本能会吃掉你。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“你会杀了你自己。”

11  
鬼道有人并不认为医生在恐吓他。哪怕那个口气过于像一个变态在威胁不懂事的小孩子。  
但他并不认为自己会去寻找一个什么已经分化的Alpha，虽然他确实有认识的，但这个问题并不在这里。  
他想找豪炎寺聊聊，但此时豪炎寺陷入了新的麻烦里。  
他的爸爸，那位伟大而固执的医生先生，大概是觉得长子连FFI的冠军也拿下了，对足球应该已经没有遗憾了，因此再次提出了前往德国学医的要求。豪炎寺目前确实也找不到什么别的理由拒绝，因此很快，甚至等不到这学期结束，他就要走了。  
再准确一点说，是半个月。  
豪炎寺在几天后的小型聚会上宣布了这件事。坦白来说，鬼道也不知道怎么应该对此抱有什么心情，理论上说，他应该为朋友高兴，但他现在确实笑不出来，这其实有点失礼——如果他们真的是朋友的话。  
尽管他努力想要让自己显得像円堂他们一样有恭喜有惋惜，但当他对上豪炎寺的双眼，他确定对方看出了点什么。  
这次他没有像往常一样妥协，豪炎寺私下追问他是不是发生了什么的时候，他只是回了一句什么都没有。

12  
豪炎寺修也离开日本前，他和鬼道在酒店的房间里呆了一下午。  
他细致的亲吻对方的皮肤，像对待易碎品一样，但他又粗暴的开拓，像一个暴君忍耐不住的占有对方。他头一次真切的感受到其他人为他讲述的Alpha刻在基因里的，如同贪婪的巨龙一样的疯狂的占有欲。  
他知道鬼道有事情没说，他直觉不是什么好事，所以他带着一点不安感和即将离别的烦躁，动作越来越剧烈，有几下他感到伤到了对方。但鬼道仍旧对此保持了沉默，他只是稍微加紧了点挂在豪炎寺腰上的腿，鼓励甚至催促对方可以再粗暴一点，他们需要这样激烈的攻势来证明对彼此的索求和需要。  
做到最后，鬼道迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，豪炎寺将对方搂在他怀里，亲昵的亲吻对方的额头，直到父亲催他回家的电话响起，他知道终于到了离别的时候。  
豪炎寺穿衣服时鬼道慢悠悠转醒，豪炎寺凑过去，两人交换了一个绵长的亲吻。  
“你洗澡了吗？”  
鬼道问。  
“洗了……鬼道，我要走了。”  
“嗯。”  
鬼道窝在被子里冲他摆摆手。  
再见啦，我的前锋大人。

13  
豪炎寺修也动身前往德国时，他的父亲和妹妹，家里的福姨，还有在东京的曾经一起作战的朋友都来送他，除了鬼道。  
不知道是谁小声嘀咕了一句鬼道君真是不讲情面啊，豪炎寺忍不住笑笑，说没关系，我们昨天见过面了。  
末了他又想了想，拉过风丸说低声说：“如果可以的话，麻烦帮我留意下鬼道最近有什么奇怪的地方。”  
他还是觉得不对劲，但他没有时间了。

14  
前锋的敏锐真是要命。  
鬼道慢慢的想着，感受着身体里逐渐升起的热意和空气里越来越浓郁的奶味，感觉自己像走进了育婴室，不知道在天国的父母会不会想到有一天自家的长子会悲催到一个人度过迟来的、汹涌的分化期。  
他最终选择了这种方式来回避自己目前遇到的问题，他并不是想要为谁保持忠贞，只是实在不愿意和不熟悉的Alpha有过多的接触，哪怕他可能在这个过程中意识不清到没有记忆。情事诱发了分化期，而养父大概也想不到他根本不会让他们在一个月的期限时有可能抓到。  
他借用豪炎寺的身份信息订了一个可以隔离信息素的房间，但豪炎寺本人显然并不会知道他订了多久，而未分化的Alpha和Beta在嗅觉上没什么高下之分，所以他理所当然也不会知道，自己洗澡洗去了一身浓郁的信息素的味道后即使和鬼道交换了一个亲吻，身上留下的浅淡的奶味也只会让过路的陌生AO觉得他有了一个新的弟弟妹妹。  
鬼道有一搭没一搭的想着，不知道豪炎寺走到那里了，不知道他在新环境里会不会不适应，反正跟他也没什么关系了，高中不如回帝国念书，说起来之前养父好像也说过想让他出国去——去哪里来着？旧金山吗？  
他窝在被子里，中间只下过一次床把食物和水放在床头，还有一些道具——这是他从网络上找到的一些已分化的Omega在不得不独自度过发/情期时所做的准备。  
此刻鬼道慢慢感受着身体的变化，尝过情事味道的少年的身体知道自己需要什么，因此自作主张的起了反应。鬼道咬着唇努力保持清明，只是越来越敏感的皮肤即使和被子的普通摩擦也让他感到难耐，他用力抱住自己，像幼时无人为他提供庇护时那样一般。  
意识不清时鬼道不知道自己做了什么，仅仅凭借着本能在动已经足够狼狈了，更何况Omega的自我安慰通常情况下起不到什么作用。像有一把火烧遍了全身，催促着他寻找可以满足自己的东西。  
欲壑难填。

15  
鬼道再次清醒的时候已经到了医院。  
他被发现的理由过于简单，因为他没去上课，所以老师通知了家长，鬼道先生虽不至于手眼通天，但找他还是很容易的。  
唯一好的就是，他被找到的时候虽然已经晕死了过去，但分化期已经结束了。  
鬼道事后忍不住感慨，他其实算清楚了时间，只是没料到自己在分化期结束后因为体力透支所以被发现了。

16  
那之后他的生活重新步入了正轨，只是为了隐瞒Omega的身份他不得不编出了一套因为好友出国所以过于伤心沉迷运动又运动过度所以发烧，然后没注意发展成了高烧所以住了几天医院这种不知道谁会相信的话。  
但可能是平时的信任值过高，所以也并没有人觉得他在撒谎，甚至还有几个队友给他送了清淡的饭团让他好好养身体。  
要应付豪炎寺就更简单了，人在外地还有时差，再加上理直气壮的生气也不需要什么理由。豪炎寺有些火大但的确无计可施，只能琢磨着等到下一次见面一定要问清楚。  
但谁也没想到，他们这一别，再见已经是五年后了。

17  
豪炎寺修也十六岁的时候，分化成了一个Alpha。  
此时原雷门中的同级生陆陆续续都分化了，没有Omega——因为入队的时候已经无形中在体力层面筛掉了Omega，除了豪炎寺和一之濑，其他人不出意外应该都成为了Beta，而原在北海道的吹雪士郎、帝国的不动明王、冲绳的纲海还有基山他们，也都成为了Alpha。  
虽然大家没有明说，但Alpha与Beta的差距会随着时间被拉大，并不是所有人都像円堂守一样，不管是什么性别都不会影响到他对足球的热爱。

18  
鬼道有人高中回到了帝国学园。  
虽然佐久间他们不说，但鬼道也察觉到似乎他们的确对他能分化成Alpha这件事怀有期待，不过鬼道自己心知肚明这件事没有任何可能，因此无形中也给帝国的队友形成了“不管鬼道君是什么性别，他都是我们最尊敬的人”这一刻板信念。  
算不上好也算不上差吧，鬼道走在帝国种满樱花树的道路边慢慢想着，直到一个脚步快速逼近，从后面将他搂了满怀。  
“不动你又这样了。”  
“那又怎么样呢，鬼道君。”  
不动明王心态极好，调戏起人来也越发得心应手。他从以前开始就喜欢逗弄鬼道，看着对方一丝不苟的神情裂开露出无奈，他就心情极好。  
“说起来……我们伟大的鬼道有人队长大人目前还是没有任何即将分化的迹象啊。”  
身为Alpha的不动得瑟的不行，也不知道他到底在为了什么兴奋。  
“Alpha也没有那么重要吧。”  
鬼道冷淡的说。  
“是没有那么重要啊，毕竟你嘛，不管是什么性别都是鬼道君啊。”  
“难得能听你这么说。”  
不动眨眨眼睛，并不多解释，而是转移话题开始讨论下周的练习赛。  
双司令塔的模式被保留了下来，每一场的练习赛和正式比赛都让人足够头疼，而雷门中仅仅依靠円堂的守门是不行的，更何况豪炎寺出国，鬼道离队，学弟还没升学，雷门战力严重不足。  
但无论如何，他们对于足球的这份热爱，不会被时间磨平，无论输球还是赢球，未来都不会离去。


End file.
